Love Comes With Time
by NLL10
Summary: This is just an idea I had in my head. Don't know where it is going yet. Basically, Britt goes back in time and meets San and they become super close. Then, due to certain reasons that I will address when the time comes, Britt has to go back to the present where she bumps into San. Brittana Endgame. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So the reason I decided to write one about time travel is because I read some time travel fanfiction about Brittana recently, and I couldn't help but think of ways I could make them better, or how I wanted them to go. Please excuse any mistakes. I hope you like it. Please review and give me any feedback you see fit.**

Chapter 1

I walk into the room across the hall from my bathroom to finish my project. I am staying in Lima, Ohio for a while for work. I am an engineer, but I don't work on what most people would think. Ever since I was in middle school I have been a firm believer in the science of time travel. It turns out, there is a company that specializes in trying to prove that time travel can exist by experimenting with time machine prototypes that they have designed. A little after I graduated from MIT, I got a call from this company, which doesn't really have a name, and they asked me if I wanted to come work for them since I have one of the 'most gifted math minds in a generation.' So, here I am in a small town in Ohio working on the finishing touches of my time machine. Just recently I got an idea, so my company shipped me off to Ohio where the headquarters is, just because no one would expect it, just so I could perfect my machine. I am staying at the headquarters, in the basement, so that I don't look suspicious or anything. I am pretty sure that the building, ground and up, is disguised as a school, run by a family friend of my boss. McKinley High School, to be exact. Anyway, today is the day when I put the final touch on the time machine, and hopefully, emphasis on hopefully, will get to try it out for the first time. After a couple of hours of building, I take a break for lunch, which is delivered to me because, once again, they don't want it to look suspicious if a wierd lady comes out of the basement of a high school. My pizza is delivered, just plain cheese because my boss is just like that, and I scarf it down so I can get to time traveling. It turns out, I don't actually need to add anything else to the machine, so I hop in and ignite the engine, since it is disguised as a car. I feel the entire vehicle rattling as the engine starts to warm up, and my surroundings start to disappear. It feels almost as if I am being sucked into a vacuum, spinning around and around and around while being sucked into a giant tube. Someone should really make a ride in Disneyland based off of this. They could call it, 'A Passage Through Time,' they could even put Tubbs there to make it unique. I get pulled out of my thoughts of Disney movies and cats , and how Tubbs still won't kick his smoking addiction, when I feel a huge bump, and all of the sudden the blackness that blocked my vision is lifted. I check the date on the super dandy digital calender thingy that I installed, and see that it is the middle of September, 2010. So, it is basically what would be the beginning of my Junior year of high school. I take out my phone, praying to whatever super being is looking over me, my guess is the King of the unicorns, that it will work and that I can still text people from my time period.

 _ **Hey Sam. I don't know if you are going to get this any time soon, but, how do I put this. I went on a little adventure with what I am now going to call, Tubbington Express. In case you didn't get the memo, I am now in the year 2010. It worked. I'm gonna explore for a bit, then get back to you.**_

I put my phone back in my pocket, step out of the car and up the stairs, and, for the first time since I have been here, explore the school.

 **A/N: Please review to let me know if this is something I should continue on. Obviously Brittana would be endgame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so some people said that this was a pretty okay idea, so I decided to give it a shot. Please review, I would really appreciate it.**

Chapter 2:

I exit the basement, the exit door leading to some sort of utility closet, kind of like something out of Narnia. I open the second door and find myself in the middle of the hallway, kids bustling around me, in a hurry to get to class. I walk around the hall, observing everything that is going on around me. After weeks of working on my machine, I finally get to actually see what the building that I work in looks like.

"Hey, you look kind of lost. Anything I can help you with? I'm Mercedes by the way." I turn around to see an average height girl with chocolatey skin and a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm new here. This is my first day."

"Oh, that's cool. The principal's office is just that way," She points me in a direction down the hall. "I hope to see you around. . . "

"Brittany." I extend my hand in greeting.

"It was nice to meet you Brittany." She turns and walks in the opposite direction that she pointed me in.

"It was nice to meet you too." I call back, hoping that she can hear me. Before I head to the office, I decide to check up on the machine and make sure no one can get into the basement. When I get there, I notice a flashing light coming from the car. As I take a closer look, it says that the machine is out of battery. I should have known. Heck, Lord Tubbington warned me this would happen. It takes forever to charge, apparently, because it says it will be ready to use in a month. What the heck am I supposed to do for a month in a time period I don't know, with people I haven't met, and worst of all, without Tubbs to give me advise? I have no clue. As I leave the basement for the second time in like ten minutes, I make sure that there is some sort of towel covering the door, so that no one will find it and steal my car aka my time machine. I head down the same hall as earlier, and go in the direction Mercedes pointed me, towards the principal's office, so that, maybe, I can get enrolled here so that I have something to do during the next month of waiting.

"Excuse me, my name is Brittany S. Pierce. I'm new here." The man behind the desk, Principal Figgins, as his nametag says, looks up at me.

"Okay. Let's see here. Brittany, I don't believe that we have your admission papers." Uh oh.

"I guess they got lost or something. I will see if I can have them sent over," I improvise. He seems to think it is okay, because he nods along and doesn't protest. I, personally, think it is because he doesn't really care.

"Okay, I will call for a student to show you around. You can stay here while you wait." After a few minutes there is a knock at the door, and I turn to find a gorgeous dark haired girl. "Ahhh, Ms. Lopez. Thank you for coming at such short notice. This is Brittany. She needs you to show her around the school since it is her first day."

"Well, okay then Figgins. Alright blondie, follow me." Doing just as she says, I walk out of the office after her, trying not to stare at her butt. "Figgins filled me in. Since you don't have a schedule, you will go to class with me. I hope that is alright? Not that I care or anything." I can tell that the last part was just a coverup, but I don't say anything because she clearly wants to maintain her badass act.

"Cool, I am looking forward to it." She playfully rolls her eyes at me and continues walking to her next class.

"Well, I have Spanish first. Why, I have no clue, since I already know the language. It's obviously an easy A for me." She keeps talking, and I kind of zone her out, as I have to continuously remind myself that we are in a public school, and that it is not appropriate to leer at hot girls. Soon enough, we get to the classroom and sit down, ready for the class to begin.

"Well, that was fun-ish. I guess I will see you tomorrow. I had fun today, San. Bye." I turn to leave, but feel her grab my wrist.

"Hey, Brittany. Can I give you my number so we can hang out?" I gladly hand it over, and go on my way, stoked that I made at least one friend, maybe two, considering Mercedes. Right as I am about to exit the building, I remember that I am not in my time zone, and that I don't actually have a place to stay. I turn back around, walk through the maze like halls until I find the right closet, and go back down into the basement. With a last look around, making sure no one can get in, I open the door to the dark green volkswagen beetle, get comfortable, or as comfortable as I can be, and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Santana

**A/N: So, I was suffering from writer's block, so I decided to write the beginning in San's point of view to get my imagination and the flow of the story back. Here ya go.**

Santana

The day starts off as normal as any other. I grumpily turn off my alarm as it goes off in the morning, make my way downstairs, eat a bowl of tasteless cereal, and head to school where I rule like, well, like the Head Bitch in Charge that I am. Well, it is more like Co. Bitch in Charge, since I share the roll with Quinn. Anyway, my school day is extremely boring (understatement of the year) and I basically zone out the entire day, aside from making fun of Rachel for no other reason than to see her squirm. Seriously, that hobbit cannot take a hint that I don't need her 'expert training'. I am pretty sure that she talks so much just so she can hear the sound of her voice. I sit in History, thinking about songs to perform in Glee Club and ways to tease Rachel, when I am jolted out of my daydream by the phone ringing. The teacher answers it, and, just as I am about to go back to my thoughts, she calls me up to her desk.

"Santana, Figgins needs you to show a new girl around the school." Okay, so, not what I expected. I thought I was going to get in trouble for pointing out Finnocence's pyramid nipples and the fact that it looks like a giant squashing a raison when he hugs Rachel. Shit. The only reason I even joined the welcome committee was so I could get out of detention. I should have just gone with detention. Ugh. I nod at the teacher and head out of the door towards the office. When I get there, I see Figgins sitting at his desk with some blonde chick standing awkwardly in the room. I decide to knock, just for the sake of it, and am shocked when the blonde turns around. She is fucking beautiful. Long golden locks of hair, sky blue eyes with a laughing sparkle, and a look of innocence yet maturity that makes her look so freaking adorable. She smiles when she sees me, and I can tell she is a little nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be on their first day of school that just happens to be in the middle of the school year.

"Ahhh, Ms. Lopez. Thank you for coming at such short notice. This is Brittany. She needs you to show her around the school since it is her first day."

I feel myself giving in to the soft side of my personality that I worked so hard to push down - deep down - just by looking at her, so I speak up.

"Well, okay then Figgins. Alright blondie, follow me." I turn around quickly so I can keep my cool when she follows behind me. After a moment, I speak again. "Figgins filled me in. Since you don't have a schedule, you will go to class with me. I hope that is alright?" I didn't actually get filled in. I guess I just want to spend time with her or something. I catch the little sign of soft Santana coming out, and I quickly do my best to take it back. "Not that I care or anything." She looks at me with a knowing expression. Shit. Hopefully, it is about something else other than the slip up I just made. She doesn't mention it though.

"Cool, I am looking forward to it." I swear, my heart almost stops beating. _Almost_. I roll my eyes at her, but secretly, I am jumping with joy inside. We make our way to my next class, Spanish, which I honestly don't know why I need to take, in silence. I sneak some glances over at her, glad she is looking at the floor so she doesn't catch me. We make it to the class just in time for it to start and grab seats at the back of the classroom. I once again spend the entire class day dreaming, but this time, it is about Brittany.

The final bell rings, and instead of my usual excitement that the school day is done, I feel something else. Sadness. I try to push it down and ignore it as I walk with Brittany to the front of the school. We stand at the doors for a moment, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Well, that was fun-ish. I guess I will see you tomorrow. I had fun today, San. Bye." I start to panic. I really don't know why, which freaks me out even more. Then, I do something crazy. I reach out and grab her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"Hey, Brittany. Can I give you my number so we can hang out?" My heart is racing so fast, I'm sure it would have been able to run a marathon without breaking a sweat. I see the corners of her mouth curl up in a smile, one I can tell she is trying to hide, and feel a sliver of hope. Sure enough, she hands me a piece of paper with her number on it, and then leaves, which I let her do this time. I smile, one of the largest ones in my life, and it doesn't go away throughout the whole walk home. I honestly don't know why. Oh wait. Yes I do. Brittany. She, I don't know, she just makes me want to barf rainbows and sing songs, which is really frustrating. All I know is, I have to get my head out of the clouds because otherwise, I am going to make a huge fool out of myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and I know that you are probably really frustrated with me. I understand if you decide not to read this anymore, not that I have a lot of followers or anything. I had a busy and emotional summer and was gone a lot, and when I was free, I was catching up on some reading of my own to keep the ideas flowing. I hope you can bear with me.**

Chapter 4

Brittany POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I groan loudly as I blindly grope around for my alarm. I really hate mornings sometimes, but especially now since I have to go to school. I seriously thought I was done with learning when I graduated MIT, but sometimes things just don't work out the way we plan. Kind of like when Lord Tubbington started smoking again. I grumble to myself as I roll out of my makeshift bed, also known as my car, and prepare myself for a long day of school. As I move around the room, I hear my phone buzz, and immediately check my messages.

 **Santana:**

 _ **Hey Britt, wanna meet me by the front of the school so we can talk a bit before class?**_

Okay, so, maybe the day won't be as long as I thought. I quickly type back a message saying that I would love to, and I can't help the smile that somehow managed to take up my entire face. One of my favorite songs gets stuck in my head - Happy, by Pharrell Williams, ironic, I know - and I start humming it as I make my way through the halls toward the front of the school. I slip through the front doors looking around for Santana. As soon as I see her, my huge smile gets impossibly bigger, and I have to consciously prevent myself from skipping over to her. She looks so cute as she looks down at her phone, and I can tell that she doesn't see me coming over, so I decide to take advantage of that. I walk right up behind her and lean in towards her ear.

"I thought we were supposed to be hanging out." She jumps when my breath hits her ear, and I can't help the giggle that escapes me as the scared and angry look on her face changes to one of embarrassment for flinching.

"Oh, it's you. I thought for a second that I would have to go all Lima Heights on someone." I laugh again.

"Santana, do you even live in Lima Heights?" She gives me a funny look after I ask.

"That information is neither here nor there. What's really important is that I will kick the asses of anyone that crosses me." Even if she sounds serious, there is a hint of a smile on her face. I know she just pretends to be tough, but really, she is a big softy. I can't believe nobody in this school has figured it out yet, but then again, they are just self absorbed high school students. RIIIING. "Well, that's the bell Britt, we better get going if we are gonna be on time to class." Since I'm 'new' to school, well, this school in particular, I am just shadowing Santana in all of her classes before I officially get a schedule.

"Okey dokey, artichokey. Let's get going San." She leads the way into the school, as I don't really know where I'm going, and I follow her to class, which just so happens to be Algebra. Being a time machine builder and math genius, this is going to be a breeze. Then something hits me. I can't draw attention to myself by seeming super smart, so, I guess I have to play it dumb. Now that's something you've never seen before: a dumb blonde. Oh, how Sam and the rest of my coworkers would laugh at me now. As the teacher drones on and on about stuff I already know, I look over at Santana. She has this intense look of focus on her face as she listens to whatever the teacher is saying. She furrows her brow, and bites her lip. It's so adorable. Seriously, how do people think that she is so tough and mean? I've known her for like, two days, and even I can see it, and that's shocking. Despite what you may think, I am not the brightest bulb in the bunch. Sure, I might be good at math and science, but I'm generally not good at understanding some things, like figures of speech, and people. I am broken out of my daze when the teacher passes out some math worksheets for us to do. Time to put this show on the road.

"Hey, San, ummmm, what are we doing? I wasn't listening and I am not very smart." She looks up from her work and smiles at me.

"Yeah, sure. So, there is an equation, and you have to solve for x." Ha, I just thought of something totally stupid to say.

"I thought this is math. What the heck is a letter doing in the middle of it? Shouldn't the letters stay in their books?"

"Britt, the letter is an unknown number. You have to solve the equation to find out what x is."

"Oh, so, it's kind of like a mystery? Like Scooby Doo?"

"Yeah, it is kind of like a mystery. I've never really thought of it that way. You may think you're not smart, but I think you are a genius deep down, and are just misunderstood." Her comment makes me blush. I'm not used to people who don't really know me calling me a genius. They usually think I'm weird and stay away from me. The only exceptions are my friends that I work with. They appreciate me for who I really am. The fact that Santana thinks I am smart, even when I am trying to sound stupid, is really heart warming.

"Thanks, San. That really means alot to me. People usually take one look at me and think that I'm just a dumb blond, and my colleagues at MIT thought -" Oops.

"What was that? Did you say something about MIT?" Shit. Curse my non existent mouth filter. I really need to learn how to think before I say something.

"Uhh, nothing. I just said that I want to go to MIT, but I'm probably not gonna get it." She gives me a soft look.

"Britt. Let me say this one more time. You. Are. Not. Stupid. I bet that you are smart enough to go to school anywhere." Her voice starts to get louder as she get frustrated, probably because of me.

"Girls. Be quiet and work. This is not lunch, it is Math, so I expect you to be working, not socializing." The teacher calling us out definitely shut us up, but Santana gives me a stern look, which tells me that this conversation is not over, and will be revisited in a later, more private, time. I look back down at the worksheet, that I completely understand, and work on it slowly to keep the illusion up. Before long, the bell rings throughout the school, and we get up to go to the rest of our classes.

 **A/N: I am sorry if this story is going a bit slow, but I have to build it up. And it's gonna be pretty long too. Hopefully something 'more' will happen between them soon ;).**


End file.
